During the past six years an impressive amount of progress has been made in establishing the lipid cholesterol-coronary disease hypothesis. There have been numerous studies evaluating high density lipoprotein (HDL) and low density lipoprotein (LDL) inverse and direct relationships to coronary artery disease. The Coronary Primary Prevention Trial of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute's Lipid Research Clinics program provided the most conclusive evidence early on, that lowering cholesterol and LDL will decrease the risk of myocardial infarction. Preventive cardiology education is an important aspect of the efforts of Morehouse School of Medicine. With the Preventive Cardiology Academic Award the focus of preventive cardiology and risk factor identification and modification can be easily incorporated into the College of Medicine's Department of Internal Medicine Curriculum. The design focus will be predominantly establishing an educational program to educate medical students, residents, house physicians, and faculty. We will have available to us the opportunity to work closely with Pediatrics, and are fortunate to have a residency program active in preventive health and epidemiology. The endpoint of these cumulative efforts is expected to be increased knowledge, changes in personal health habits as well as alterations in practice behavior. The outcome is a positive change in the practice of medicine to incorporate patient education and increased awareness. The assessment of risk factors along with risk factor modification, time, dedication, and commitment to behavioral teaching are essential.